


sorry

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 words, Aged Up, Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave are dating and finally do it!
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	sorry

John sighs a little moan out.

Dave bites John's lip.

The two of them sink into another kiss.

John spreads out his thighs as Dave slips his cock into John.


End file.
